


Can't Take it With You

by Accidentallytechohazardous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, in this house we RESPECT character development and safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous
Summary: Renji wants his boyfriends to get along with his friends. Shuuhei and Yumichika have unresolved issues. Izuru wants some dick. Ikkaku is kinda just along for the ride. What can they do to all get what they want? They bang, of course.





	Can't Take it With You

There were only a handful of taverns and teahouses that regularly had Shinigami as patrons. For an establishment to get a good reputation among the Soul Reapers, it had to meet three crucial requirements;

  1. A spacious interior (Shinigami typically preferred to move in packs. A wild herd of Shinigami gathering at a watering hole within their territory would fill up a house like rain in a bucket)
  2. Well-stocked supplies (Because shinigami loved to drink)
  3. Insurance (See no. 1 and 2)



Renji had his own preferences, but he usually ended up tagging along to whatever place his friends were going. And sometimes there were fun events and things that his friends were involved in, and Renji always, always supported his friends. Always.

“You can’t do that.” Renji said to his friend.

What he specifically was talking about was Yumichika expressing the desire to go home. The third seat was leaning over the table, keeping his head propped up on his chin and looking intensely board.

“I’m so tired. I thought being promoted meant I got more perks, like getting to goof off all the time like you lieutenants do.” Yumichika yawned into his hand. “But you know, after a long day of work, nothing beats sitting in a noisy, crowded teahouse with overpriced sake and watching people read off their most intimate, private and uncomfortable thoughts. I care so, so much about other people’s feelings. Can’t get enough of them.”

Yes, this was cool. Just Renji sitting here with Yumichika while he loudly complained about how lame this event was and how lame people were for attending it. That didn’t draw any ire from the neighboring tables. People forgot that Yumichika was Eleventh Division through and through, which of course meant he only had time for things that interested him and everything else sucked.

“Keep it together, Ayasegawa-san,” Renji raised his hand to put on Yumichika’s shoulder, remembered the last time that someone touched Yumichika, and settled for a light pat on the arm. “We’re here for Izuru and Ikkaku-san so… the more of other people’s bad poetry we listen to, the more we care?”

The promise to support Ikkaku made Yumichika reluctantly soften. Renji and Yumichika were about on the same level when it came to caring about the rich art of haiku, and has the equal misfortune to fall in love with talented poets. Passion makes fools of us all.

The teahouse that the Shinigami Literature Association had chosen to host their poetry event was, as Yumichika observed, surprisingly packed. Renji chose not to think about how many people came because they were specifically fans of Izuru and Ikkaku, who had both won awards for their poetry.

Now that he looked at it, the room did seem like it could have been divided into two sections, a rowdier half of Eleventh Division patrons, and a quieter, surlier section for Squad Three.

The tables were the low, classic styles with cushions on the floor that most establishments in the Seireitei still preferred. They all faced the back of the room, towards a slightly raised platform where some nights there might be musicians, dancers or rakugo artists entertaining the crowds. Somewhere behind that wall was the backstage, where the poets would be preparing for their readings.

Ikkaku would probably come out and read near the beginning of the line-up, excited to get the crowd engaged. He’d put real fire into his reading, letting the energy carry him. Ikkaku always seemed to have more talent than one man knew what to do with, he expressed himself earnestly and sincerely to the audience and drew them into his world, which was a world of beauty and excitement and vitality. Then he would do that thing where he danced on his toes and screamed, because he was happy.

Izuru would almost surely be the last performer, because he had the most notoriety of anyone in the Literature Association. He would let the tension build up before demurely showing up on stage to deliver his reading. His words would be intentionally flat, heavy, and ambiguous. They would let the listener project their own feelings to color his descriptions, in a kind of deceitful way. Some of his poems had a kind of sensual, vaguely erotic quality to them that Izuru was surely aware of, but was delivered in such a way that it felt incidental.

That was what Renji was looking forwards to, as well as both poets coming down afterwards to join the table. Two of the most different people that Renji had ever known, and yet this was something they shared and took the same amount of pride in. Renji’s boyfriend and Renji’s mentor. He was happy to be there for him.

Renji was glad that Yumichika was here as well. He was harder to get to know than Ikkaku was, and that itself wasn’t  as easy as one would think. Since he became a lieutenant, Renji always regretting not building a better bond with Yumichika, who by all rights was as much his senpai as Ikkaku was. Thus why Renji was willing to suffer the consequences of his actions when the final member of their viewing party arrived.

Yumichika saw him first by pure bad luck. His lips twitched, expressing an emotion that Renji could not for the life of him interpret before smoothing his features back out in a haughty smirk as he watched Shuuhei pass through the sliding paper door. “Oh, here comes trouble.”

Shuuhei stumbled around, looking adorably lost for a moment as he searched the crowd.

“Be nice.” Renji warned Yumichika, while at the same time waving Shuuhei over to their table.

“Oh, I’m always nice.” The dark-haired shinigami’s voice dripped. Shuuhei looked happy to glimpse Renji’s brash red visage, though his expression fell when he saw who Renji was sitting with.

Renji didn’t know why Shuuhei and Yumichika had this strange animosity between them. Both were tight-lipped about their opinions, though not terribly well. By simple prying and nagging, Renji had gleaned that there was a fight between them during the Invasion. And even years later, the bad blood wasn’t fully dealt with.

The strangest part of all was that Shuuhei was the one who did most of the antagonizing, while Yumichika merely reacted jibe-for-jibe. It was weird for Shuuhei to hold a grudge, so obviously his pride must have been hurt. At least Renji knew how the original fight between them turned out.

Shuuhei sat down next to Renji, with Yumichika on the opposite side of the table to him.

“I was worried that I’d be late, but it looks like they haven’t started yet.” Shuuhei said, glancing up at the empty stage. He had that sideswept ‘I just got out of the office’ look that was becoming more obvious as his hair grew out. “Have you been waiting long?”

Renji put his hand on the small of Shuuhei’s back as he sat forwards. It was a small, but intimate gesture. For what it was worth, it was meaningful. So it was worth a lot.

“A bit.” Renji replied. “We haven’t gotten to order yet, I guess the staff is backlogged with planning the event.”

Yumichika kept his eyes in front of him, that to an outside observer it might seem like he’s just patiently waiting and letting his gaze rest on the stage. Though Renji thought that maybe he was just intentionally ignoring Shuuhei as much as politely possible to avoid any sort of engagement. “They’ll have to start soon, though. It’s already fifteen past when the performances were supposed to start. If this goes on much longer people will get bored and leave before the end.”

He shook his head slightly. “Seems poor planning on the Literature Society’s part. It’s not exactly the most popular officers’ club, so it’s surprising such a big venue is hosting them in the first place. Perhaps they’re not very organized.”

Shuuhei leaned back in his seat, also looking forward at nothing. “I’m assistant coordinator of the Literature Society.” He said. “I planned this event.”

Despite the fact that no wait staff have made it to their table yet to take their order, Renji twisted in his seat and all but clotheslines a server in the knees to grab their attention.

“I need three drinks here _now._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Here are a list of events that occured;

Drinks were brought to the table. Shuuhei and Yumichika continued to fabricate unpleasant conversations. It still was not explained to Renji why this needs to happen that way or why everyone can’t chill the fuck out for a second. Drinks were brought to the table. The poetry reading finally began, and it opened up with a reader doing a very long monologue that nobody could follow. Shuuhei and Yumichika both hated it, which continued to sour their mood. Drinks were brought to the table. Another person came on stage, but struggled to remember her lines. It was painful for everyone. Renji had a drink in his hand, but he didn’t remember where he got it from. Another performer came out, but he tripped off the stage, which Renji found very, very, very funny. Yumichika asked Renji to shut the fuck up because his giggling was attracting attention, and Shuuhei took issue with the fact that Yumichika told Renji what to do.

Things continued to go downhill when it was revealed that the person who fell had, in fact, fallen on top of another table that was positioned too close to the stage. As a result, there was quite a bit of broken glass and blood to go around. Having had it up to here with this event and the Literature Society in general, the owner of the teahouse canceled the event and attempted to kick everybody out.

This didn’t go over well. A lot of people argued, one person attempted to soothe the crowd with some impromptu singing and playing a song on the shamisen that they absolutely could not play. In the end, Izuru finally came from backstage and convinced the Literature Society to all fuck off. Or, possibly, to fuck themselves. Renji was not 100% sure, but one seemed more likely than the other.

 

When Renji woke up the next morning, he was in bed. Which was a relief, though he didn’t remember how he got home. The bad news was that he had a pounding headache, a bitter lump in his stomach, and a new disdain for sunlight.

He also discovered that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before, and that for some reason there was a small shamisen with a broken string tucked into the front of his shihakusho. Weird.

Renji looked to his right, and was pleased to find Izuru sound asleep. The blond’s arms were arranged in an uncomfortable-looking box around his head, like he had fallen asleep while trying to give the back of his head a hug. He also was not wearing any pants.

To Renji’s left, he found Shuuhei lying face down and out cold. A thought occurred to Renji that he should roll Shuuhei over and see if he was just as hungover as Renji was and perhaps get them a mutual bucket to share. However, after recalling Shuuhei’s behavior the other night, Renji figured that he could stand to leave Shuuhei to suffer in solitude for just a little while.

After taking a shower, and practicing looking very disapprovingly in the mirror for a few minutes, Renji went out and got ready so that he could expertly look very disapprovingly in the face of Shuuhei.

“... what?” Was all Shuuhei had to say for himself. When he woke up about a million hours later, after Renji had already had two cups of coffee.

Shuuhei’s eyes were puffy from sleep. And red around the rims. He looked basically dead. He was probably not as hungover as Renji was, probably, but he had to be pretty fucking close.

In response, Renji rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and made a very lazy, hungover gesture with his arm that he’s sure was also very disapproving. “Why don’t you tell me, Mr. Smart Genius Boy?”

It seemed that somehow Shuuhei had failed to absorb Renji’s intention. He pinched his brows between his fingers. “Renji, can we not… do whatever this is right now?”

Not far behind, Shuuhei’s shoulder jostled as the Izuru walked face-first into him. He rubbed his eye with his sleeve and continued to not wear pants.

“What’s for breakfast?” Izuru asked around the bare skin of Shuuhei’s arm. Then his eye caught Renji’s serious expression, and some of that sleepy fog retreated from his face. It was replaced by a heavy look of concern, the kind that made Renji’s heart squeeze when he realized it was directed at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Renji is still drunk.”

“Renji is not still drunk,” 

As much as he was trying to stay focused, his mind kept wandering to how much he didn’t want to go into work today. He was gonna have to hear Captain Kuchiki’s voice like an ice pick being slowly driven into his hindbrain. Maybe Ichigo and his pals would show up and Renji would have to pretend he hadn’t been drinking, had never even touched a drink in his life. Letting the Youths know that Renji did Grown-up things always made him feel like he was shitty influence on them. Even though they were, like, 20 now. No, sweet babettes. Cast your eyes away from his shame.

God. He needed to go back to bed.

“Look,” Renji said, putting his brain back on track. “Maybe we should talk about last night.”

“The poetry reading was canceled, but you did an adorable performance of _Hanagasa Ondo._ ” Izuru puts his fist to his chin thoughtfully, as if reeling back through his memory. “What part did you want to talk about? Or… are you disappointed? I kind of thought that you had more fun this way than if we did the readings like we were supposed to.”

The idea of food made Renji’s stomach roll. This was more trouble than was worth right now.

Anyways, seeing both Izuru and Shuuhei awake gave Renji a pause to reconsider his stance before he dug himself in too deep. It wasn’t like anybody really ruined the poetry reading. The only people who did that was the teahouse owner, the guy who fell, and possibly Renji. Pinning it on Shuuhei and digging into him wouldn’t be fair at all.

Renji felt the air deflate out of him at this realization. “No, it’s not anything like that. You know, forget it, I’m just still headache-y still. Maybe you guys can reschedule the poetry reading at a different place? One without stairs.”

A look passed between Shuuhei and Izuru. Shuuhei’s arms folded over his chest, which gave Izuru a convenient elbow to hook his arm through and lean into.

Shuuhei’s hard, cranky look softens. “What were you gonna say, though?”

“It was dumb. Like, Shuuhei and Yumichika were being weird together, because they always are. And the thing that you and Ikkaku had in common just blew up. Just felt like,” Renji frowned, as what started as an excuse started to become a genuine concern. “Is it weird that a lot of my friend groups aren’t friends with each other?”

Renji, Rukia and Rangiku were close to the Karakura gang. But none of the human teenagers clicked with the other lieutenants that Renji was close to, like Izuru, Shuuhei and Momo. And then there was Ikkaku and Yumichika, who maybe tagged along on group puttings or to parties, but otherwise the groups didn’t have a lot of reason to mingle.

Was Renji the connecting tissue? He didn’t want to spend the next forever and ever forcing the people he liked to just get along, and then punishing himself when it didn’t work.

But neither Shuuhei nor Izuru appeared very affected by this revelation. Izuru’s eyebrows furrowed, looking awfully sympathetic, but in the same way he might look at a dopey puppy. Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders.

“Not really. Isn’t that normal? We’re not always gonna like the same people all the time.”

“Isn’t that supposed to go both ways, though?” Renji cocked his head. “I don’t think either of you guys have friends that I’m not friends with also.”

Izuru brushed his bangs behind his ears. “Love, you’re a lot more extroverted than you think you are. Like, a-lot-a-lot. I think you just get along with more people than shut-ins like Shuuhei and I do.”

“Well, alright. That’s a little extreme.” Shuuhei turned a slightly hurt look towards Izuru “Besides, the Ayasegawa thing doesn’t even have to do with you.”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s just… I dunno, he fights dirty and that sucks.” Shuuhei grimaced. “Just. Fuck that guy.”

A thin grin turned up Izuru’s lips, and he hides a lewd snicker in his loose sleeve. “That’s one way to work out your issues, huh?”

“No, it would not.”

“Have you tried banging it out? No, you have not. So you don’t know if it would work or not.” Izutu shrugged. “You and Ayasegawa get worked up when you see each other. Wouldn’t it be nice to turn that energy into something useful? Like fucking.”

“I keep telling you, sex can’t be the catch-all to every problem. And even if I wanted to, he and Madarame are attached at the hip. And you,” He waggled a stern finger at Renji. “Stop thinking about it.”

“Gross! I’m not.” Renji lied, liar-ly. It wasn’t his fault that Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all good-looking men.

He figured that it must say something about Renji that he got distracted by the mental image of Shuuhei having sex with other guys. He wouldn’t be in a triad if he wasn’t at least into the idea. And watching Shuuhei and Izuru make love always felt like good, wholesome gratification.

Ikkaku and Yumichika, however, were severely uncharted territory. They had been together so long that Renji was sure they must share the same mind. And being in the Eleventh Division as long as he had, Renji always got to know a little more than he wanted.

Shuuhei, who loved order and who loved to an authority in the bedroom, would never be able to get those two under his control.

“I said stop thinking about it.” Shuuhei shook Renji from his lecherous thoughts. He was making himself a cup of coffee, glaring into the depths with his hand in his chin like he was deciding whether to drink it or try to drown in it. His lower lip had a slight, pouty jut to it. He was always delightfully easy to tease, even if Renji never intended doing so in the first place.

Renji rolled his eyes, setting his hands on his hips. “I’m the one who was trying to have a serious conversation in the first place. Just, y’know, remember you can relax a little. Everyone knows the Ryoka Invasion was a mess, I’m sure that Yumichika wants to forget the whole thing as much as you do!”

Shuuhei slumped over the kitchen counter churlishly. “Did you know his zanpakuto eats spiritual pressure? Like, it just straight-up drains spiritual pressure.”

Hmm. That’s definitely something that Renji wasn’t supposed to know. No wonder Yumichika was always so cagey about his zanpakuto, keeping secrets and all. Poor dude. “No, I did not know that.”

With a soft ‘fwump’ Izuru threw the full weight of his body against Renji’s side. It felt like getting gently slapped with a leaf of paper. “If Renji would like us to try a little harder, then perhaps we should hear him out.”

The side of Izuru’s face pressed against Renji’s chest, Renji looked down to see Izuru’s blue eyes fluttering under his bed-tousled hair. The blond’s smiles were rare in public, but in their house with just the three of them he often had this content, arrogant little smirk on his face.

“What will you give us in exchange for our good behavior, Abarai-san? There will be a reward, won’t there?”

“Shouldn’t your real reward be a job well-done?” Renji carded his fingers through Izuru’s soft hair, slides his palm over Izuru’s cheek and the sharp edge of his narrow jaw. His kiss against Izuru’s forehead tastes of bitter, clean soap.

“No, it shouldn’t.”

Shuuhei huffed, puffing long black bangs out of his face. “Suck-up.”

“Guilty.” Izuru confirmed, and smiled as Renji leaned over to tousle Shuuhei’s spiky hair.

 

* * *

 

The beginning of winter came around like an old friend that everyone is too polite to admit they don’t want to hang out with. For Renji, it felt good to work up a sweat against the chill, with heart pounding and muscles all loose and warm. Made him feel all fuzzy inside.

Ikkaku’s practice sword smacked Renji squarely across the top of his head, causing him to drop his own wooden weapon and admire the stars floating around him for a minute. “ _Fuck_ ! Did I _do_ something to you?”

“You left yourself open, Hairball.” Ikkaku braced his sword on his shoulder, waiting for Renji to stop crouching on the ground in pain. Really cool of him. Seriously. “Here’s a hot tip from your mentor; instead of getting hit, just don’t.”

“That’s not sportsmanlike at all, you asshole.”

Renji was used to Ikkaku not pulling punches with him. As prideful as Shinigami are, he’s sure a lot of people would be seething with rage if they knew how often Ikkaku handicapped himself in a fight. But he knew Renji’s level of skill, and he knows how to adjust his fighting style just perfectly so he’s challenging Renji with every step, at every turn.

For all the whining he did about being Renji’s mentor, Ikkaku was a really infuriatingly good teacher.

Ikkaku observed Renji’s writhing in pain with a roll of his eyes, and rolled his shoulder around in his socket with a lot of cracking and popping. “We can take five. But no sake for you. Sake is for winners.”

Renji couldn’t imagine being this dehydrated and also trying to add alcohol to the mix. Something about Ikkaku is biologically incorrect.

This was very nostalgic-- Renji rolling onto his back, beaten and bruised, spreading out his body on the ground like a corpse. Ikkaku drinking in the middle of the day, finding a warm spot in the sunlight to relax. With his lack of hair, the excess of scarred and calloused skin, and the crimson red markings around his eyes, the Eleventh’s lieutenant had always reminded Renji of a huge reptile sunning himself.

A lot of people judged Ikkaku harshly. They were put off by his appearance, his confidence, his temper. He was the kind of person who only did what he wanted, and that could be intimidating. Renji had spent an embarrassing number of years trying to capture that same devil-may-care arrogance that Ikkaku exuded without even trying.

And although it could be scary, it was also an attractive quality. And Renji had always privately thought Ikkaku was a pretty good-looking guy.

“Hey, I’m gonna ask you something really personal.” Renji announced.

“Do I have a say in this?”

“No.” Perfectly fallen into the trap. Gets them every time. Renji pillowed his head behind his hands. “Have you ever been with someone other than Yumichika?”

There was the deep, guttural sound of Ikkaku chugging his booze, which might have been a way to procrastinate. Or it could be him not caring less. “What d’you care about that?”

“Curious.” Renji inverted his spine that he could see Ikkaku upside down from where he was laying. “You an’ Yumichika have been together for like, as long as I’ve known you. I think. I’m not sure, cuz’ you guys never talk about your relationship or anything.”

“Geeze, you make it sound like we’re kids sneaking around or something! Just because it’s not anyone else’s business doesn’t mean it's this big secret.”

“So have you?”

Ikkaku didn’t say that Renji was being obnoxious or being creepy with this invasive questioning, because Ikkaku was a good dude. Doesn’t mean he was not thinking it, though.

“Nah, Yumichika’s the only person I’ve ever been with.” Ikkaku said, reclining on one hand. “I don’t know if that’s weird or whatever to someone like you.”

“‘Someone like me’?” Renji sat up, all the better for Ikkaku to get a look at his sour frown and accusatory sulk. “God, that sounds so gross. That’s not my reputation, is it?”

It was hurtful to think that someone Renji respected had a lesser opinion of him just over his romantic history. Especially since Ikkaku, of all people, knew Renji had kind of a difficult time ‘finding himself’.

But what Renji learned about casual dating was just that he wasn’t into casual dating. He started seeing Izuru and then Shuuhei on the principle that it wasn’t anything exclusive, but being in a serious relationship suited him. It suited _them_.

Yes, yes. Renji was a big, fuzzy, sappy teddy-bear or what the fuck ever. He loves love! Love is awesome, dude. It’s just really, really cool. He hates it when people try to dumb down his relationship to empty sex. Like x2 the amount of partners = x2 the amount of doin’ it.

“That’s not what I meant.” Ikkaku’s lips peeled back in a grimace, he ran his hand over his head and looked embarrassed. “I mean the thing you have goin’ on with Hisagi and Kira. I can’t imagine sharing like that, it sounds like a shittona work, being in a relationship with two people.”

“Your awkward phrasing hurt my feelings. My feelings are hurt.”

“My bad.”

A quick breeze cut through the grass, slipped under Renji’s skin and chilled his bones. In a time of year like this most people, even shinigami, prefered to work inside. As a result, even though Ikkaku and Renji were relaxing outside it felt like they were very much isolated in their aloneness.

Maybe that was what made Renji bold enough to ask questions that everyone had wondered, but nobody ever said.

“D’you think Yumichika has ever been with anyone other than you, then?”

“I dunno.” Ikkaku said bluntly. “I never saw the reason to ask him about that. Doesn’t seem that important.”

“You never wonder what it’d be like with somebody different?”

Any minute now, Renji expects Ikkaku to behead him, killing him instantly and ending this inane line of questioning. He looked like he’s seriously considering it, scratching his cheek with blunt nails. That tense of his brows with the slight coloring going up his neck was really cute.

“I mean, obviously it’d be different with any person! Like, it’s not even about sex as much as what two people have in common together.”

Renji didn’t for sure know that Ikkaku knew he had feelings for him those years and years ago. Was kinda too afraid to know.

Ikkaku was the first person in a long time to give Renji the time of day, and the first person ever to give Renji that addictive dose of positive encouragement. What else was Renji to do except follow him around like a little lost puppy?

Two things stopped Renji from continuing his embarrassing infatuation; one of which was our old friend, Crippling Self-Doubt. The other one was, of course, Yumichika, who Renji wouldn’t take away from Ikkaku even if he had any say in the matter.

Everything worked out for the best in the end. Ikkaku and Yumichika stayed together. Renji found two loving partners of his own. The only regret Renji had was the humiliating memories he made along the way.

But listen, between the years of Renji’s own delusions and overthinking there were glimpses of realness. Was it as simple as just a reaction to friends wrestling with shirts off? Or was there a heavier intimacy between each brush of skin, a kiss where each bruise was left behind?

 

* * *

 

Renji had heard of the phrase ‘birds of a feather flock together’. A saying that is meant to communicate that people who have similar personalities and interests will naturally be found together.

He was reminded of this the day he found Izuru and Yumichika sitting side-by-side, an unlikely duo. Renji’s eyes caught their backs, and the wind carried the black robes that were swathed around their thin frames like enormous blackbirds.

There was something here about crows and attempted murders. Because Izuru and Yumichika are both spooky and threatening birds. Yeah?

Renji all but slinked up to them, trying to find a subtle way to crawl into Izuru’s lap. Harder than one might think, since Renji is a bigger, bulkier shape to arrange and there is only so much lap to go around.

“Be careful.” Izuru muttered, reluctantly putting down the cup of hot, steaming tea he had in his hand so that Renji could more efficiently cuddle up to him without getting scalding liquid in his face. Almost immediately his hands fell on Renji’s head so that he could pet and play with his hair, and Renji practically purred in response.

“Ridiculous.” Yumichika scoffed, with only just enough softness in his voice to for it to be teasing instead of sharp.

Renji wasn’t often affectionate in public. He had a reputation to maintain and letting people know how much he loved a good cuddle or tummy rub just was not very cool at all. But Yumichika had seen Renji through some highs and lows, and he’d make fun of Renji no matter what anyways.

He smiled, shit-eatingly, giving Yumichika a one-eyed leer while also luxuriating in the feeling of Izuru combing through his hair. “Jealous, senpai?”

“That Kira-kun hasn’t offered to stroke _my_ hair, even though it is very soft and shiny? Well, I can’t say I hadn’t noticed.” Yumichika laughed at himself, failing to hide his smile behind his cupped hand.

Yumichika did seem much happier, more relaxed and easygoing, since his promotion. Renji knew that Yumichika would always be happy supporting Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yachiru, but his pride couldn’t help but glow after getting the coveted third seat position. He was less brittle, in a way. He was nicer, too.

But if you wanted to talk about personal growth, Izuru obviously took first prize. Did Renji ever see Izuru smile like that since before the first war? All calm and sweet. He looked so handsome with his bangs clipped short, framing the length of his dark eyes.

“Personally, I thought Renji was asking if you were jealous that he wasn’t _your_ personal space heater. But I’m so very sorry for neglecting you, Ayasegawa-san. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?”

There was word for people who enjoy watching their partner flirt with other people, but Renji didn’t want to really ruminate on inappropriate labels. He just thought that Izuru was really cute when he fluttered his eyes and smirked like a little shit. Yumichika smiled a genuinely amused (and maybe even a little embarrassed) smile.

“You’re too cruel, Kira-kun. I can’t believe Abarai is the kind of person to have such a shameless tease for a lover."

Not that Renji liked just being on the sidelines. He did his best to roll over onto his belly, Renji pushed himself halfway up and cuddled up against Izuru’s neck and cheek like an oversized, over-affectionate housecat. “We’re not making you uncomfortable, right, Ayasegawa-san? I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

“If anything I’m just amazed you’ve grown so soft.” Yumichika refused to yield. “Certainly, no one taught you to be so immodest in the Eleventh Division.”

He reached out with slender fingers and quickly but firmly carded them through a lock of Izuru’s hair. The brief but unexpected contact sent a shiver down Izuru’s shoulders than even Renji could feel. Yumichika’s eyes looked huge and beautiful and deep as he observed the strands of golden hair before tucking it behind Izuru’s ear.

Izuru breathed against Renji’s throat, his lips the shape of appreciation.

 

* * *

 

Neither Shuuhei nor Ikkaku could turn down a dare, as long as it was within reason. Ikkaku was more likely to just fuck off and do as he pleased, but Shuuhei always thought he had something to prove.

Confidence is very appealing. But what also was fun is that little sliver of vulnerability in every wall of pride that just aches to be teased and played with.

“Kiss my boyfriend.”

It doesn’t matter who said it or how richly the air smelled of alcohol. The yellow light from the paper lanterns was pale and fragile compared to the full moon overhead. It was an evening picnic on the porch, with sake to keep their bellies warm and the winter cold to keep their heads clear.

Aside from their pride and their strict code of law, Renji didn’t know if Ikkaku and Shuuhei could possibly be more different as people.

They both regarded each other, openly judging and appraising. Renji, Izuru and Yumichika watched the two men attempt to mentally figure each other out, to mind-read and bounce through mental calculations. Ikkaku’s face was unusually calm as he shifted over, approaching like he would a timid and dangerous animal. Shuuhei’s fingers found their grip in Ikkaku’s collar, they both lean it at the same time because it was in their nature to do so.

Renji made observations from where he sat. Saw how they seemed to explore the shape of each other’s mouths curiously, daring the other to act and react. Yumichika sat on Ikkaku’s other side and watched with his legs folded over each other, his hands in his lap as if he were watching a fascinating art display or some other kind of entertainment. Izuru had been sitting on the ground, looking up at them on the porch, and looked as if he wanted to melt against Shuuhei’s thigh.

How very sweet they all were. Renji rested his cheek on Ikkaku’s knee, Ikkaku’s free hand was taken in Yumichika’s entwined fingers. His other hand in Shuuhei’s hair. Shuuhei’s lap became a pillow for Izuru’s head.

 

* * *

 

Renji had never been the best at, how you say, sitting down and listening quietly to instructions. It’s not that he couldn’t, it’s just that the process was excruciating.

But some things just required his rapt attention, and Renji should not have been surprised that he got stuck being the mediator in this gathering.

They had to sit down and make rules. Building boundaries, establishing territories. Izuru was okay being touched by anyone, but only Shuuhei and Renji are allowed to leave marks on him. Yumichika was the only one who can top Ikkaku as much as he wants. Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei like to bring some fancy knotwork in to the bedroom, but they don’t want to share kinky stuff with Ikkaku and Yumichika, who aren’t all that interested anyways.

Most of all, if they are going to do this then it has to be together. It’s either all of five, or three and two, or it’s none at all.

 

 

Renji doesn’t consider himself a thrill-seeker. He’d never woken up in the morning, bright and early, and asked himself ‘what dangerous, ridiculous situation can I get a piece of today?’. Peril was merely a side-effect of his being a big fucking goddamn bleeding heart who cared when bad things happened to people.

But on the other hand, there surely must have been some parts of Renji’s personality that drew him towards those tense thrills. It wasn’t just altruism that compelled him to fight, or to have a good time, or to indulge things that just made him happy.

Shinigami are so fucking old, man. Renji was almost a hundred, still a young little thing by Soul Society standards. A century old and still mentally bookmarked in his 20’s. That must be so different than the human experience, where there’s a much briefer window to be young and dumb. So maybe, in a way, Renji’s threshold for excitement really is much higher than a ‘normal’ human person.

These thoughts circled in the back of Renji’s mind while Izuru slipped his fingers under his collar and pulled his robes open. He felt hyper-aware of his body, his space, and how much was happening at once. The smell of familiar, warm soap on Shuuhei’s skin as he kissed Renji’s neck. The butterfly-touches of Yumichika’s fingers drawing down the tattoos on Renji’s back, his hips. How Ikkaku’s mouth felt exactly as firm and hot and wet as Renji imagined it would years and years and years ago.

“Are you overwhelmed?”

“No,” Renji was a shitty liar, but he didn’t want to stop. He could handle it.

Indeed, Renji was already hot all over. He felt Yumichika’s hand press down on his back. “Then bend down, won’t you?”

He saw what Yumichika was guiding him towards. Renji stooped his shoulders, dragged his lips and teeth and tongue down Ikkaku’s solid chest. Warm, rough fingers combed through Renji’s hair and against his scalp. Ikkaku pushed Renji’s long hair back out of his face.

Renji was greeted by two impressive sights; above, Ikkaku’s brown eyes were dark with lust and some other, warmer emotion. Affection? Pride? On his broad jaw there is something soft about how he parted his lips and breathes heavy while looking down at Renji.

Below, Ikkaku’s lap was spread out before him. Sitting back on his knees, his cock reached skywards.

This was real, right? Renji’s face was actually inches away from his mentor’s hard cock, even the idea of sucking it made his body tighten, feel an amazing thrall of power.

Renji’s eye was drawn towards movement behind Ikkaku. Ikkaku looked over with brows raised in surprise as Izuru’s hand grabbed his waist.

“If you two hog all the action like this, Shuuhei is going to get jealous.” Izuru said innocently. Renji noticed the way his thumb circled over Ikkaku’s abdomen, drawing his fingertip between the dips and the swells of his muscles. He pulled Ikkaku in for a deep kiss, his bony fingers biting into skin where he could grab it.

To his side, Renji heard Shuuhei scoff. He looked up to see the Ninth Division Lieutenant with a deep flush under his black bangs. Shuuhei set himself in a position where he could watch. “One to talk, are we?”

Shuuhei is so handsome, especially when he’s protective and bordering on territorial. With an air of haughty confidence, he keeps his eyes on Renji’s bent-over form. “Besides, I’m not worried about Renji forgetting who fucks him the best.”

“Oho!” Renji chortled, which was not extremely sexy of him but something everyone else let him get away with anyways for some reason.

Ikkaku waited until Izuru had his fill of contact, lips and tongue and all, before pulling apart for air. It was better to see him relaxed and Renji ended up practically purring as Ikkaku dragged his nails over the redheads scalp again. “What do you think of that, fireball? Hisagi thinks he’s got you all figured out.”

“Hey, he’s got the evidence to back him up.” Renji beamed, not at all minding being the center of attention. This entire encounter is so self-indulgent.

Renji, who was used to denying himself the things he wanted. Who agonized and punished himself for years. Who hated himself like self-loathing was a competition that he was desperate to win.

He realized, suddenly, that out of the five people in this room, not one of them didn’t know what it was like to take those hard knocks. Soul Society’s canon fodder, they had all been put through the wringer. Been pushed to their limits, physically and psychologically, and came out victorious.

So really, when you look at it that way, they deserved to do whatever they wanted.

Renji held himself up on his hands, pushing his shoulders together and lowered his mouth to Ikkaku’s cock. A deep, throaty sigh rumbles out of Ikkaku’s mouth as Renji put his lips to the shaft, taking in the masculine smell and the heat of it all. It honestly made Renji a little light-headed, or perhaps that was the blood rushing between his own legs and building tension in his gut.

Izuru and Shuuhei often told Renji that he was good at putting his mouth to work, which Renji assumed was karmatic retribution for having a big mouth that got him in trouble all the time. Renji thought about what he had taught himself from the previous years, sucking Shuuhei off and lapping up Izuru’s cunt. He dragged his tongue up the sensitive underside of Ikkaku’s erection and then sucked his lips experimentally on the flushed head, and heard Ikkaku curse.

Behind him, Renji heard the sound of plastic snapping. He imagined he could see the bottle that Yumichika was uncapping. The container of lubricant made a noisy, lewd sound as Yumichika squeezed it, one soft hand lightly stroked down Renji’s hips and thighs before palming his ass.

“I want to suck Renji while they’re fucking him. I wanna get dicked, too.” Izuru said as he licked Ikkaku’s neck, not really complaining but just making his feelings well-known.

“Then earn it. Come here, naughty boy.” Shuuhei pulled Izuru off of Ikkaku’s shoulders and into his lap, where they could both watch Renji from the side. Renji could see Shuuhei’s hands, firm and warm and dark, rub down Izuru’s pale neck, his shoulders, before going down between his thighs. A more content and calm expression filled Izuru’s face as he leaned back against Shuuhei’s chest, all fluttery eyes and rose-colored cheeks.

Renji had time to admire this before Yumichika slipped an elegantly slender finger inside of him. “Weren’t you in the middle of something?”

Renji made a noise of acknowledgement and brought his head back down. He could feel Ikkaku’s eyes on his face as Renji took Ikkaku, one hand around his shaft while his mouth returned to bobbing over the head.

He did wonder what Ikkaku was thinking about him right now. He was desperate to know. But Renji turned his thoughts to the part of Ikkaku that was in his mouth, sure that he at least was going to put on a good show. He tightened his lips around Ikkaku’s tip and waited for the reaction.

“God.” Sure enough, Ikkaku made a noise between a grunt and a groan, and his fingers curled where they combed through Renji’s hair. “Hisagi n’ Kira have been teaching you some shit.”

“Oh, we’re taking credit for him now?”

Yumichika’s fingers tested Renji’s resistance, dipping out and then back in little by little until his index was in all the way to the last knuckle. Renji imagined- remembered, really- Shuuhei’s hand or Izuru’s making the same motion.

Out of everyone, Renji was the least sure what Yumichika was going to be like in this situation. It wasn’t like Yumichika or Ikkaku to be affectionate in front of other people, but at least Renji knew what Ikkaku was like as an individual. Given where Yumichika was poking around back there, it occured to Renji to suddenly be concerned how gentle of a lover Yumichika actually was.

But Yumichika’s hands were soft, and his fingers were delicate when they touched Renji inside. Renji imagined he could see Yumichika’s lips set in concentration, with that distant, far-away look in his eyes that he had when he was focusing in on something that only he saw or noticed.

A second finger was slipped inside without much hesitation, and Renji was instantly taken by the feeling of expanding, being stretched. Unconsciously, his body tightened, and Yumichika’s free hand fluttered up the inside of his thighs.

“Relax, Abarai-kun,” Yumichika’s voice sounded startlingly close to Renji’s ear. How quiet he must have been, to shift his weight without Renji even hearing. “You can let me know if you need a break. There’s no prize for being a tough guy here.”

You’d think he would have known who he was talking to. But Renji relented. He tried to move his hips at the same pace that Yumichika was pushing in his fingers, getting used to the friction and bringing them deeper inside him little by little.

Renji wished they could move a little faster. To get something bigger and better than Yumichika’s index and middle finger sliding around inside him. To have Shuuhei and Izuru’s hands on him once more. But Yumichika was right to take it slow. And it was hardly like Renji wanted to rush through being the center of attention.

Rocking his body forwards and back likewise moved Renji to bob his head up and down over Ikkaku’s cock. Renji put his weight on one hand and used his other to pull back a curtain of red hair that had fallen into his face, pushing it back over his tattooed shoulders at the same time he took Ikkaku in until the head pushed against the roof of his mouth, and he heard a sharp intake of breath that sounded suspiciously like Ikkaku gasping.

_Awesome._

He didn’t really trust himself to try and take Ikkaku into his throat, no matter how badly Renji wished he could do it right then and there. He made do with wrapping his hand around the base of Ikkaku’s shaft, holding him steady so that Renji could work the length of Ikkaku’s member against the insides of his mouth.

Ikkaku was pretty thick, and Renji felt there was something oddly satisfying about giving head. He felt his tongue on the underside, stretched his cheeks and pressed the head against sensitive inside skin. Yumichika’s two fingers inside of Renji separated, stretching out the space in his ass. He scissored Renji open, and anticipation built inside Renji’s stomach as he knew what he was preparing for.

A sound reached Renji’s ears of skin against skin, and the breathy sigh of Izuru’s voice. He turned his head slightly and could see that Shuuhei had unwrapped Izuru’s shihakusho down to the waist. Izuru craned his head back to kiss Shuuhei, while the dark-haired lieutenant worked his hands underneath Izuru’s pants.

Shuuhei’s brown, defined arms looked heavenly wrapped around Izuru’s slender waist. His arms had no right to look that good, Shuuhei was a slender build but his biceps still rippled when he held Izuru tightly against him.

And of course, Izuru was pretty. He was always pretty, even on days when there were heavy bags under his eyes and blood in his hair and disaster on his lips he was gorgeous.

Topless, Renji could see Izuru breathing heavily with a rosy flush all the way down his face to the top of his chest. A web of purplish scars spread out over his lean, wiry torso, and faded away down to his bony hips that were perfectly shaped to be held.

(Momo told Renji one time about this thing he couldn’t remember the name of, having to do with art. It was along the lines of having a cracked pot, and fixing it by filling the cracks in with liquid gold so that it was more beautiful and unique than before.)

Izuru’s eyes golden lashes opened, his eyes fixed on Renji at the same time he moaned loudly and Renji knew it was because it was no longer just Shuuhei’s fingers inside of him. The Ninth’s lieutenant had removed Izuru’s pants, and rutted against his wet, sensitive flesh with his clothed, hard cock.

On the subject of sensitive flesh, Yumichika twisted his fingers a few times for good measure before pulling them out entirely. Renji felt an involuntary shiver rocket up his spine, the sensation of being loose paired with excess lubricant dripping out and between his cheeks.

The process of Renji taking Yumichika inside was surprisingly easy. He hadn’t gotten a good opportunity earlier to see Yumichika undressed and aroused. But as Yumichika held him open and pressed the head of his cock against Renji entrance, it didn’t shock Renji to learn that Yumichika’s equipment was smaller and more slender than what he was used to with Shuuhei. And certainly it was a difference from Ikkaku’s in his mouth.

Not that Renji was picky when it came to dick size. He always found smaller guys to be cute. So sensitive, too!

Still, the presence of him was substantial. Renji felt a moan of effort and sensation rumble up his throat as Yumichika’s cock pushed into him, wider and thicker than his fingers.

Being filled was a feeling that both familiar yet still alien. Yumichika’s smooth hands held Renji’s hips for leverage. “If you can, straighten out for me.”

Finding it in himself to be obedient, Renji pushed his hips and shoulders into an arched back.

Did he seem too eager to be doing this? Among the long line of highly respected lieutenants in the very traditional Sixth Division, it probably was not seen as proper for those lieutenants to have their two boyfriends watch as they got fucked from both ends. The way Renji was acting was embarrassing, and wanton, and needy, and docile and it felt really _good_ , and the fact that it was good was kind of scary.

Then, on the other side of Renji’s moan, Ikkaku’s large, rough hands ran down Renji’s shoulders. His blunt nails scraped lightly over the skin of Renji’s neck before both palms rested on either side of his head, radiating heat.

It was a small, but tender gesture. Renji had never thought of Ikkaku as ‘tender’ in any way before, except perhaps with his feelings for Yumichika.

Yumichika pushed his hips flush against Renji’s, the friction as well as the fact that this was probably the most time Renji had spent in such closeness with Yumichika made his head spin and his mouth feel cottony around Ikkaku.

Renji realized there was something very comforting about this, actually. Having two of his former senpais on either side of him, showering him with attention and affection. He felt safe. He felt worthy.

Yumichika shifted behind him, leaning over Renji at the same time Ikkaku bent down. Renji heard a wet skin-on-skin sound, and realized that they were kissing above him. It was so ridiculously cute. God.

Izuru was very patient, but even his patience had a limit. That was fine, he was such a sweet, good boy. Renji was more than happy when he slid off of Shuuhei’s lap, crawled on his hands and knees.

“Can I play now, too?”

“I’m impressed you were able to hold back until now.”

“Mm. Those who wait come good.”

“That’s not anything.”

Izuru put his hand on Renji’s hip. When he lifts his arm, Renji got a glimpse between Izuru’s legs where slick, clear fluid was dripping down the inside of his thighs.

Renji was guided to lay on his side, using one arm to keep himself supported with his thigh and hip on the floor. He had been so busy keeping his eyes on Yumichika and Ikkaku, Renji hadn’t thought much about his hardness until Izuru was prostrating himself to kiss the tattoos on Renji’s hips and inwards of his pelvis.

Nothing could be softer than Izuru’s mouth. His pink lips kissed the head of Renji’s dick, and when he took Renji on his tongue he moaned so loud and so long. As if he had been physically craving Renji, the taste and the touch of him.

His rosy cheeks, his tight lips fast around Renji’s shaft; it was hard for Renji to keep an eye on Izuru when Yumichika and Ikkaku were still deep inside him, but not so difficult that Renji couldn’t see Izuru’s hand going between his own legs to finger himself, continuing where Shuuhei left off while he gave Renji luxurious head.

Speaking of heads, there was only one now unaccounted for.

Shuuhei was now the last to actually get a piece of the action, so it was understandable he was becoming flustered. Shuuhei combed his fingers through his spiky black hair, sitting back on his knees and looking down at the other three like he was trying to solve a delicate math equation. Given how many moving parts there now were to the three bodies working in tandem, that probably wasn’t too extreme of an exaggeration.

The barest, pinkest corner of Shuuhei’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, his brows knit together as he surveys and decides. “Madarame, switch out with me.”

He moves towards Ikkaku to take his spot by Renji’s face, but Renji feels a release of pressure that signals Yumichika pulling out of him. “Hold on a moment. I think you and I have unfinished business.”

With his mouth still occupied, Renji can’t exactly clearly speak what is on his mind, which is ‘excuse you, I wasn’t done with that’, and instead comes out a slightly less eloquent “Mmmph!” This also subjects Ikkaku and Izuru to some reluctant shifting around.

“We’re gonna have’ta rearrange this.”

Renji wasn’t sure how he ended up on the bottom of this reorganization. (Actually he has some theories, but that psychosexual self-analysis is going to have to wait another day) But Yumichika pulled out of Renji completely, leaving an emptiness that still yearned to be filled. His hair had gotten stuck to his face and his neck with sweat, and Renji untangled himself while catching his breath.

Arching his back and looking above himself, Renji could see the ‘unfinished business’ Yumichika had been referring to. Shuuhei sat on the floor, leaning back on one hand while Yumichika all but tore off his shihakusho, the entire time both men locked in fierce and almost overly aggressive kisses.

Each time they took a breath to gulp down air, there was a flash of teeth between them. Yumichika’s hips straddled Shuuhei’s laps, and henearly pushed him down so he could sit on top of him. Shuuhei retaliated by winding his fist in Yumichika’s beautiful, glossy black hair and tangling it between his knuckles, which was probably the first time ever in his life Renji had seen Yumichika’s hair look anything less than pristine.

This was miles different than the gentle way Yumichika had coaxed Renji or how Shuuhei had touched Izuru. This was fire and intensity. Renji swallowed thickly. Holy shit.

As much as he wanted to keep his eye on that action, Renji was soon distracted by Izuru swinging his legs over Renji’s hips. Izuru’s eyes glittered with pride and warmth as he looked down at Renji, and despite his earlier claims of not minding the wait he was glowing with elation at getting access to what he had been so patient for.

“Stop savoring the moment.” Renji put his hands on Izuru’s long and slender thighs. The wetness from Izuru’s lips was smudged against his skin under Renji’s thumb.

“As you wish.”

Izuru lowered himself onto Renji’s dick, aligning his hips and sinking down with an enormous, breathy sigh. Instantly, Izuru’s head rolled back, his mouth open as air left his lungs, golden hair spilling backwards.

And inside, he felt incredible. Izuru was the first transgender man that Renji had ever been with, and before he had no idea how inviting and indulgent it was to sink into Izuru’s cunt. As Izuru finished lowering himself, Renji was overwhelmed by the heat, the wetness, the rose-petal softness that enveloped him and took him in. Renji inhaled and his mouth was filled with the perfume of sex.

Izuru’s slender body didn’t at all block the outline of Ikkaku behind him, who looked all the more large and solid for being placed against Izuru’s lithe form. Once Izuru was firmly settled, Ikkaku gripped Renji’s thighs and pushed them upwards, spreading Renji’s legs apart as far as they would go. “This okay? Say if it hurts, I don’t wanna bust you up.”

“Yeah.” Renji could hear Shuuhei and Yumichika’s breathing getting louder, interspersed by moans and wet noises.

Ikkaku’s cock was significantly longer and thicker than Yumichika’s had been when it pushed inside Renji, who didn’t mean to whimper at the overstimulating effect of having both Ikkaku and Izuru on him at once but there you go. He clapped one hand over his own mouth instinctively, surprised by himself. Even so, keening noises leaked out from between his fingers as Izuru began to lift and lower himself atop of Renji’s cock in time with Ikkaku’s thrusts.

Again, movement out of the corner of Renji’s eye caught his attention. He managed to rip his gaze away from the sight of Izuru and Ikkaku working him over to check on how Shuuhei and Yumichika were doing.

The sound of wet mouths and skin against skin certainly wasn’t a false promise. Renji could see that Yumichika had successfully gotten Shuuhei to lay all the way down on his back, though now instead of sitting on Shuuhei’s lap, Yumichika was on all fours with his hips above Shuuhei’s face.

Barely, Renji could catch a glimpse of Shuuhei’s mouth between Yumichika’s thighs, his eyes shut in concentration and his lips tight around Yumichika’s cock. His hands gripped and squeezed Yumichika’s ass and thighs, while between his own legs Yumichika’s face was also buried between Shuuhei’s thighs as he took him into his mouth.

At that point, Renji’s vision began to swim. He could hear the labored grunts and moans of Ikkaku and Izuru above him, and the heavy breathing and lapping of Yumichika and Shuuhei at his side. So it didn’t necessarily matter if he could see the some of Yumichika’s cum dribble out of Shuuhei’s mouth and down his chin, Renji still knew it was there.

The feeling of Izuru’s muscles tensing around Renji’s dick, the rigidity and heat from Ikkaku’s cock inside of him. The tightness inside Renji’s own body, starting in his chest and going all the way down to his pelvis.

Renji’s spine arched, and he felt it all the way down his legs into his toes. His muscles screamed their release, and Renji reached for the heavenly white lights that popped in his vision.

 

* * *

 

Renji was so sore he could just pop some painkillers, chase it with a throatful of whiskey and assume a horizontal position until his bones disintegrate into dust.

Mostly, it’s everything below the waist that was the problem area. So it was very rewarding to sink into the hot bath water, feel it eat away at the soreness until Renji was submerged up to the chest.

The water was steaming, and the steam seemed to increase every time an errant gust of cold air came in from the outside and skimmed along the top. It had that slight jade green tint of clean bathwater, soap, and herbal remedy broiling together. The air was slightly thick with medicinal scent of eucalyptus leaves.

Renji leaned back against the linoleum, using one of his ties to pull his hair up into bun and keep it suspended out of the water. Though it would be nice to wash his hair soon and comb it sleek and shiny, right now all he wanted to do was soak until was too relaxed and pruny to move.

Izuru dropped into the water next, creating little ripples as he quickly waded over to Renji. He quickly got comfortable, crawling into Renji’s lap and resting his head against Renji’s chest with a self-satisfied little smirk on his face.

“It’s a million degrees in here.” Renji huffed, and did absolutely nothing to deter Izuru’s behavior. Izuru simply snuggled in, seeming to take as much pleasure in the heat of Renji’s body as he did in the scented bathwater.

Shuuhei was the next to join, sitting down on the rim of the bath before hopping in with an unceremonious splash. He groaned and arched his back as he sank into the water.

“I’m tired.” He saddled up to Renji’s other side, leaning his head against Renji’s shoulder and sinking into the tub. Apparently Renji was the only one who knew that excessive heat could make you pass out. “You crazy kids wear me out.”

“You’re only a few years older than we are.”

“No, I am an old man. Be nice to me.” Shuuhei’s eyes fluttered shut, but he looked relaxed. Happy.

Ikkaku and Yumichika came in together, because of course they did. Renji thought that Shuuhei was tired, but Ikkaku looked like he was about ready to sink to the bottom tiles and go into hibernation like a slumbering leviathan. His eyes kept drifting closed like they were too heavy to keep open.

Yumichika tucked himself under Ikkaku’s arm, glowing like moondust. Of everyone Yumichika probably looked the most awake and alert, though everyone shared this wave of content warmth.

Renji wondered if they’d ever do this together again; sleeping with each other, not taking a bath. If that wasn’t entirely obvious. It seemed unlikely, and if it ever did happen again he knew it wouldn’t be for a long time.

But it had been exciting, and fun, and indulgent, and now it was like a sexy weird little secret that they could all keep.

Renji thanked his senpais for everything they had done for him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends and thanked them, too.

 


End file.
